By love
by Colonel Beta
Summary: Harry se retrouve seul attaché au fond d'une cave ... mais qui est son mystérieux gardien ?


**Auteur **: Colonel Beta

**Titre ** _"By love"_ (one – shot)

**E mail **: dans profil

**Disclamer******: Bien que je les utilisent pour mon plus grand plaisir, les personnages pour mon plus grand malheur ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Base ** Tomes 1, 2, 3, et 4 (pas de spoiler du tome 5)

**Couples (enfin si on peut appeler cela un couple)**Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash ! En effet, elle met en scène au moins un couple homosexuel. Par conséquent, je vous conseille, si vous êtes homophobe ou si plus simplement ce genre de chose vous répugne, d'aller lire une autre fic.

Pour ceux qui sont encore présent après la note « attention » il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de m'envoyer pleins de reviews.

**Note **: J'ai écrit cette fic alors que j'étais déprimé oui je sais ca se voit …

**By Love**

Harry sortit péniblement de l'inconscience. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Le coup que l'agresseur lui avait porté à la nuque avait été d'une rare violence mais d'une précision sans égal. Un coup net et précis qui l'avait fait sombrer dans le néant. Il n'avait même pas senti son corps toucher le sol pourtant, la douleur au front qu'il ressentait laissait sous – entendre que son agresseur l'avait laissé tombé sur le sol comme un mal – propre.

Après avoir fait l'état des lieux de son état physique, le jeune Potter ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il mit plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier.

Il tenta de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Mais, il ne put même pas effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses jambes étaient attachées aux pieds de la chaise, et, ses mains étaient retenues prisonnières derrière son dos. Il était totalement sans défense dans un lieu inconnu sans aucun moyen à sa disposition pour prévenir quelqu'un.

Harry commençait à avoir peur. Le noir le faisait paniquer. Il se revoyait quelques années en arrière lorsque après avoir été battu par son oncle, il était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais, ce qu'il craignait le plus était celui qui l'avait enlevé. IL supposait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un mangemort désireux de se faire bien voir du mettre et qui va lui offrir un Potter grillé pour son déjeuner. Et, il n'imaginait même pas ce que Voldemort lui ferait subir s'il se retrouvait soumis et sans défense entre ces mains.

Une porte s'ouvrit bientôt laissant passer un filet de lumière. Mais, bientôt, celle - ci fut refermée dans un grincement sinistre replongeant la pièce dans cette obscurité malsaine. Il pouvait entendre très distinctement respirer un individu. Cependant, celui – ci se déplaçait si doucement qu'il ne pouvait pas déterminer sa position. Et, cela le faisait paniquer encore plus. Bientôt, la peur le submergea et il supplia l'individu de le libérer de se montrer tant l'ignorance le faisait souffrir. Il commença même à pleurer. Et, tout ce qu'il eut en retour fut le bruit de respiration de l'individu qui se rapprochait de lui sans qu'il puisse savoir de quel côté il allait arriver.

Bientôt, il entendit un mouvement d'air brusque. Il fut recouvert par de l'eau glacée. Son corps se tendit sous cette attaque soudaine. Il se mit à insulter celui qui lui avait fait çà. Pourtant, il s'arrêta bien vite lorsque l'individu lui posa un objet métallique sur son torse et que tout son corps fut parcouru par des décharges électriques. La douleur lui déchirait les entrailles. L'individu cessa sa torture lorsque Harry à trop s'être débattu avait fait basculer sa chaise sur le coté, se retrouvant sur le sol absolument sans défense et sans moyen de fuir les coups qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. IL reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, il hurla de douleur.

L'individu posa tel Christophe Colomb sa botte sur le visage d'Harry l'obligeant à rester face contre terre soumis tel un esclave.

- « Dis – moi que tu es mien ! » furent les premières paroles prononcées par le bourreau d'Harry

- « Jamais, plutôt mourir » répliqua le jeune Potter

- « Je connais des choses bien pire qui feront passer la mort pour une libération » répondit son mystérieux interlocuteur

Harry ressenti à nouveau le contact froid et métallique de la matraque électrique. Son corps fut de nouveau traversé par des décharges électriques. Son corps semblait pris de convulsion, il ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne pouvait même pas se débattre tant l'individu le maintenait fermement. Il ne pouvait que souffrir et attendre la clémence de son bourreau. Lorsque la douleur prit fin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été relevé par son tortionnaire.

- « Dis moi que tu es mien ! » ordonna de nouveau la voix de l'ombre

- « Je suis entièrement à vous » dit Harry

- « Tu vois ce n'était si difficile Potty » répondit l'autre

Il sentit l'individu s'éloigner de sa chaise et entendit un déclic. Bientôt, la pièce fut éclairée par des lumières si puissantes qu'Harry du fermer les yeux tant la lumière lui était insupportable. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il vit que son bourreau n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

- « Malfoy espèce de connard ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! Je t'ordonne de me libérer ! » hurla Harry tel un dément

- « Tu m'en vois désolé Potter mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets »

Drago se rapprocha de Harry en mettant à sa main un poing américain. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui décocha un violent crochet du droit. Le coup fut porté avec une telle violence qu'il tomba à nouveau au sol. Du sang commençait à couler de la blessure qu'il était apparu sur sa joue. Drago releva de nouveau la chaise d'Harry.

- « Potter, quand vas – tu comprendre stupide Gryffondor qu'il ne sert à rien de te rebeller. Je te rappelle au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué que tu es attaché sur une chaise à ma merci » expliqua calmement Drago

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh, pourquoi commencer par les banalités ? Tu me déçois Potter. J'attendais mieux de toi. Mais soit, je vais te répondre. Le Dark Lord voulait te savoir en train de souffrir. Il semble que seul ta souffrance lui procure encore de la jouissance »

- « Et ? »

- « Et quoi ? »

- « C'est quoi l'autre raison ? »

- « Disons que j'avais quelques questions à te poser alors je vais d'une pierre deux coups. Je fais jouir le Dark Lord et obtenir enfin une réponse aux questions qui me rongent »

- « Tu n'es qu'un cinglé »

Cette nouvelle preuve de désobéissance fut sanctionnée par une nouvelle décharge électrique.

- « Ton cerveau est peut – être atrophié Potter mais je te rappelle que tu es à ma merci et que si tu ne veux pas connaître une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse, je te conseille de m'obéir. Première question, « Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien répondu quand je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais ? »

**_Flash-back _**_(Analepse pour les puritains)_

_POV du narrateur qui voit et qui sais tout_

_ Harry et Drago sont en sixième année à Poudlard. La guerre hors du collège fait rage. Le monde est divisé en deux parts égales, les partisans du mage noir d'un côté et les membres de l'ordre du phoenix de l'autre. _

_ Dans ce monde ravagé par la guerre, la neutralité n'existe pas et de nombreux sorciers ont appris cette réalité d'une manière assez désagréable. _

_ Pourtant dans ce monde recouvert du noir linceul de la mort, les sentiments existent encore. Et, le jeune Drago en fait les frais._

_ Depuis sa première année, sa haine envers Harry n'a fait que croître. Mais, cette haine mutuelle qui liait Harry à Drago était si forte qu'elle leur permettait de résister aux autres. Au nom de cette haine, Harry Potter se battait contre les ténèbres qu'incarnait Drago qui se battait contre la lumière dont Harry était le représentant suprême. Et, cette haine ne laissait rien présager de ce qu'il allait se passer. _

_ Au début de la sixième année, Harry Potter commença à s'intéresser aux autres. Et, comme n'importe quel adolescent, il papillonna à droite et à gauche. Il se rendit compte de cette manière que seul les hommes comptaient pour lui._

_ Alors, il se mit à chercher la perle rare, et, il la découvrit en la personne de Blaise Zabini, le seul serpentard à s'être rallié à la cause de l'ordre. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient leur douleur et leur souffrance. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement ; Ainsi, ils affrontaient à deux les terribles épreuves que la vie leur infligeait. _

_ Mais, en faisant cela, Harry délaissait sa haine envers Drago et celle – ci commença à mourir ; Cependant, celle – ci occupait une place si importante dans la vie de Drago, que sa haine pour Harry ne pouvait disparaître sans laisser un vide immense en lui. Alors, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut l'amour qui remplaça la haine car c'était le seul sentiment assez puissant pour remplacer ce vide considérable._

_ Et, Drago mourrait de chagrin à l'idée de voir SON Harry dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'il devrait être dans les siens. Alors, Drago tenta de séparer les deux tourteaux. Il imagina les stratagèmes les plus cruels pour que les deux amants se séparent. Mais, rien n'y fit, leur amour résista. _

_ Dans sa folie amoureuse, Drago parvint à se convaincre qu'Harry ne pouvant l'avoir s'était décidé à sortir avec un autre serpentard pour l'oublier. C'est donc tout naturellement que Drago se décida de révéler l'amour qu'il portait à Harry afin qu'Harry quitte Blaise et qu'ils puissent ensemble former le seul et unique couple qui pouvait exister entre un serpentard et un gryffondor._

_ Drago donna rendez – vous à Harry dans la tour d'astronomie un soir d'hiver. Et, les deux ennemis d'entant si retrouvèrent à leur dite. Alors qu'Harry regardait Drago avec un regard empli de haine, celui – ci lui lançait des regards dégoulinants de bons sentiments. Ce que Drago ignorait à cet instant était le fait qu'Harry était au courant que l'instigateur du complot destiné à briser son couple n'était autre lui. _

_ Drago se lança dans un discours magnifique et grandiloquent expliquant à Harry l'amour qui le rongeait. Harry écouta avec attention le discours de son interlocuteur. Cependant, un œil observateur aurait remarqué que les lèvres d'Harry s'étiraient dans un rictus sadique. _

_ Lorsque Drago eut terminé son discours, il lui demanda si cet amour était partagé. Et, Harry feint l'innocence pure et demanda de son air le plus crétin : _

- _« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »_

- _« Oui, je t'aime à en mourir »_

- _« Alors meurs ! » révéla froidement Harry en éclatant de rire « meurs ! »_

_Harry quitta la tour d'astronomie après avoir envoyé dans la mâchoire du blond un violent crochet du gauche et un coup de pied dans les côtes en lui chuchotant : « ne t'approches plus jamais de Blaise ou de moi, ou, je jure devant Merlin que je te tuerai »_

_Drago se recroquevilla et pleura. Il pleura une nuit entière. Le lendemain, il remit son masque d'impassibilité mais blessé au plus profond de son être, il envoya une lettre au Dark Lord en personne lui demandant de faire de lui un mangemort. Trois jours plus tard, Drago avait quitté Poudlard et était aux côtés du Dark Lord. Lors de son initiation, il promit une morte lente et douloureuse au survivant._

_Fin POV du narrateur qui voit et qui sait tout_

**_Fin du Flash - Back (fin de l'analepse)_**

- « Je ne vous absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu es cinglé … »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps était secoué de soubresaut causé par la matraque électrique

- « Mauvaise réponse Potty, essayes encore »

- « Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te réponde Malfoy ! c'était encore l'une te tes ruses pour me faire quitter Blaise. Tu ne supportais pas qu'un gryffondor sorte avec un serpentard. Et, tu le faisais savoir ! Alors, que devais– je croire ? Mon cœur qui me hurlait que tu me mentais et que tu faisais tout pour me blesser ou me trahir. Ou devais – je croire mon instinct qui me disait que tu étais fiable ? Je ne pouvais pas choisir car il n'y avait pas que moi et ma vie en jeu. Il y avait celle de Blaise, et, je ne pouvais la jouer comme cela sur un coup de bluff. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça lui qui commençait juste à croire en la lumière. Toi, tu étais sombre mais si tu voulais revenir dans la lumière, tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on te tienne la main. Tu étais assez fort pour le faire seul. Mais, mon instinct a du me tromper puisque trois jours plus tard tu étais fais mangemort ! » cracha Harry tel du venin

- « C'est faux ! » commença Drago d'une voix chevrotante dissimulant assez mal ses émotions « J'avais écrit à mon père le jour précédent ma déclaration en lui annonçant mon amour pour toi. Il m'avait répondu qu'il me déshéritait et qu'il me tuerait. Pour toi, Potter, j'ai renoncé à ma famille, mes amis, mon argent. Pour toi, j'avais renoncé à tout ! J'avais même demandé au professeur Rogue de me mettre en contact avec Dumbledore afin que j'intègre officiellement l'ordre du phoenix ! Mais, tu as tout gâché ! » Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Drago. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant que même Harry fut obligé d'avoir de la pitié pour lui et de ressentir de la compassion pour cet être qu'un amour à sens unique à briser.

- « Mais que dis – tu ? »

- « Je suis en train de t'expliquer que par amour pour toi, j'avais renoncé à tout ! »

- « Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir continué dans cette voie ? »

- « A quoi bon continuer dans une voix qui ne mène à rien ! Tu me l'as dis Potter, tu me haïssais plus que tout au monde et je n'avais qu'à crever pour vous libérer tous d'un poids immense ! Je pensais que la guerre prendrait fin vite et que les ténèbres allaient perdre alors je les ai rejoint en espérant pouvoir mourir vite et ainsi respecter ton souhait ! Que ne ferait – on pas par amour ? Mais, le Dark Lord a su me convaincre de l'absurdité d'une telle tâche et m'a donné goût à la vengeance. Et, aujourd'hui tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Nous sommes ici réunis jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare » Un fou rire sadique prit Drago

Cela contrastait assez nettement avec les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux. Drago ressemblait à un dément entre deux sentiments contradictoires, la haine et la passion. Et, les larmes provenaient de cette incapacité a exprimé pleinement ses deux sentiments contradictoires. Comment se venger de celui qu'on aime à en mourir ?

- « Je t'aime Potter » dit Drago en lui décochant un coup de poing en pleine face, « Je t'aime à en mourir » nouveau coup de poing « mais tu ne m'aimes pas ! alors, comme je ne suis pas prêteur, je ferai en sorte que je ne sois jamais jaloux d'une homme que tu aimeras »

Drago frappait Harry avec force meurtrissant parla même occasion le corps de sa pauvre victime qui hurlait de douleur à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Mais, Drago ne semblait pas se préoccuper des cris de sa victime. Il était dans un état de transe. Il ne ressentait plus les émotions d'autrui, il ressentait simplement les siennes. Il faisait que se venger. Il agissait tel un automate qui appliquait ce qui avait été prévu à l'avance. Son acte de vengeance visait à laver l'affront dont il fut victime lorsque Harry refusa d'être avec lui. Mais, quand bien même, son action avait une explication d'origine sentimentale ses gestes semblait être impersonnels. Il frappait avec application pour faire le plus mal possible. Il ne faisait rien de plus.

Harry ne pouvait plus. Son corps le faisait souffrir le martyre. Drago lui infligeait mille tourments mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il subissait et souffrait et c'était les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire. Mais, sachant qu'il était trop bien attaché pour réussir à se libérer, il se devait de trouver un autre moyen de faire en sorte que Drago arrête sa torture.

C'est donc pour cela qu'Harry se mit à jouer la carte de l'émotion

- « Drago, je t'en supplie arrêtes »

Le fait d'avoir entendu Harry prononcé son prénom fit à Drago l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son poing s'arrêta dans l'air. Il fixait avec le regard troublé Harry.

- « Drago, as – tu réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle je t'avais donné cette réponse ? »

- « Mais pour qui me prends – tu Potty ? Bien sûr que j'ai réfléchi à cette question »

- « Et à quelle conclusion es – tu arrivé ? »

- « Que tu m'avais répondu cela pour me blesser afin de me détruire à ton jamais »

- « C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas méchant à ce point ! »

- « Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Drago implorant

- « Pour t'éloigner de moi tout simplement. Drago, j'avais de forts sentiments contradictoires envers toi. Et, je n'arrivais pas à les exprimer. Mais, quand j'ai compris que ce très fort sentiment que je te portais était de l'amour et non de la haine, j'étais déjà avec Blaise. Nous formions un couple dans lequel tout reposait sur le mensonge. J'ai menti à Blaise, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais alors que je n'étais avec lui que pour t'oublier. Alors, lorsque tu m'as demandé d'être avec toi, je t'ai répondu non et j'ai brisé mon propre cœur. Je t'aimais mais je ne voulais risquer de te perdre à cause de moi. Je savais que tu voulais rejoindre la lumière mais en faisant cela tu aurais risqué d'attirer les foudres de ton père qui t'aurait probablement tué. Alors, je préférais te savoir en sécurité dans les ténèbres qu'en danger à mes côtés »

- « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt Harry ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau ! » dit Harry en faisant semblant de sangloter.

Drago se rapprocha de Harry et le détacha. La scène se passa en accélérée. Dès qu'Harry eut un bras libre, il saisit le couteau qu'il avait dans sa botte de droite et le planta dans le cœur de Drago Malfoy ? Celui – ci avait les yeux grand ouvert tant la surprise était grande quand il sentit lame rentrer en lui.

Drago s'écroula sur le sol en murmurant avec ses dernières forces un « je t'aime ». Harry finit de se détacher. Il se leva et se mit à la verticale du corps de Drago. IL cracha sur son cadavre.

- « Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy ! Mais, en tous les cas j'avais raison il y a quelques années. Un bon Malfoy est un Malfoy mort »

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le cachot lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre dans la poche de Drago. Il se saisit de la lettre et se coupa l'index avec la tranche de la feuille. Il commença à lire la lettre sans se préoccuper de sa coupure au doigt.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort en effectuant ma dernière tâche. _

_Je connais déjà la raison de ma mort ! Ironique non ? Je pourrais parier que je suis mort car tu m'as tué lorsque après que tu m'ais avoué que tu m'aimais et je t'ai libéré. Toi, tu en as profité de mon instant de faiblesse pour t'échapper et me tuer. _

_Je suis mort pour n'avoir pas su résister aux chimères que tu me transmettais. Quel comble pour un Malfoy !_

_Enfin, peux importe après tout, seul l'issue compte. Et, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir que tu ne tarderais pas à me rejoindre. Non Potty ça ne sert à rien de rire et de faire ces yeux là. La lettre que tu tiens entre les mains est imbibée de poison qui est en ce moment même en train de se diffuser dans ton sang. Dans moins de cinq minutes, tu mourras._

_Profites de tes cinq dernières minutes, je t'attendrai par delà la mort_

_Je t'aime_

_Drago_

_PS : Regardes Harry ce que tu m'as fait faire par amour !» _

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry vacilla. Sa vision se troubla. ET, il fit une chute sur le sol. Son corps tomba sur celui de Drago.

Le lendemain, Voldemort découvrit les corps et dut reconnaître que les deux jeunes hommes étaient les amants maudits de Vérone. Ils étaient tous deux morts comme Roméo et Juliette, l'un poignardé, l'autre empoisonné. La seule différence qu'il y avait été le fait que les amants ne s'étaient pas suicider mais mutuellement assassinés ! Un comble pour deux amoureux vous ne trouvez pas ? Regardez om l'amour les a conduits. Regardez jusqu'où ils ont été par amour !

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez … **


End file.
